


Who Needs Sleep?

by Basched



Series: Thunderwarshield [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif wants to sleep but with Thor in her bed, that isn't going to be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr Thor/Sif week. 
> 
> This was originally intended as a oneshot for the Thor/Sif week, however I plan to start two more fics which will read as companion/sequels to this one and will become my Thunderwarshield series. Basically you can read this as a standalone if you wants. It's not tied in with the MCU but I want it to be! Hemsworth and Alexander need their characters to get together in Thor3 dammit!
> 
> This is not beta'd and nor is it the best explicitness ever written, but I hope all you fellow Thor/Sif shippers out there like it. We need more Thunderwar!!! 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \--------

Sif tried to be patient but failed. 

She tried to think of something else, but it didn’t work. She pulled the furs high over her head and tried to muffle the sounds that were keeping her awake. That didn’t work either. 

So, drastic measures were needed. 

A swift kick only resulted in a snorting grunt and the snoring continued. Several more kicks to a shin changed nothing. An elbow jolt to a heaving bare chest had the same results. 

“Stop it!” Sif demanded as she gave several more blows with her elbow. This provoked some movement, a shudder, before a thick muscled arm draped around her waist. The snoring was now accompanied by some heavy breaths against her neck and shoulders. “Will you ever cease?!” 

The son of Odin didn’t answer her or abide by her command to stop, so she pushed his arm off her and turned around—huffing with frustration—to face him. 

Thor looked so peaceful when he slept. The red flush on his skin had faded back to normal pallor. His face looked beautiful, even though the snores and a little bit of drool was coming from his open mouth. 

Sif didn’t always have a problem with Thor’s snoring. Sometimes she found it endearing to see this side of him, especially since the all-powerful Thor and heir to the throne had a renowned reputation and was feared by his enemies. Not many people knew or saw Thor in this peaceful yet vulnerable state. 

Sif was feeling anything but peaceful about him now. The fact that he was preventing her from sleeping, annoyed her greatly.

So she gave him another slap to his bearded cheek. His face scrunched up into a brief grimace and there were a few seconds of wonderful silence, but then he started snoring again. Sif was having no more of it. 

“Damn you, Thor! Wake up!”

This time, the hard smack on his jaw was followed by a huge shove which sent Thor toppling off the edge of the bed with a loud crash. The bedside table capsized on top of him, spilling a water jug and a half finished mug of mead over him. 

Thor bolted up by the bed with a bellowing scream. He was drenched and the red flushed his skin again. 

“The blazes of Hel, Sif!!” he spluttered and fell back to the floor. “What was that for?!” 

“What was that for? If you think I am going to lie here and listen to you snore like a repulsive Bilgesnipe, you are sorely mistaken!”

Thor coughed and spluttered a few times and dragged himself up to his knees so he could cling to the bed. 

“And you resorted to such cruel measures to wake me?” 

“If I cannot sleep, then you certainly won’t!” Sif pulled the furs out of Thor’s reach and wrapped them around her to settle down into a more comfortable position. 

A part of her hoped that the heir to the throne of Asgard would try and argue with her, give her more reasons to fight him, but mere moments after she closed her eyes, she felt him climb back into bed. 

He tried to ease some of the furs off of her, but when it was clear that she wasn’t going to let him have any, Thor sighed and relented. He tossed and turned a few times and eventually Sif felt his body snuggle and relax against her. His hand slipped under the furs and gently caressed her hip and belly. Sif squirmed and gave him a few more kicks to keep him away, but a tender warm and loving kiss pressed to her cheek, which made her open her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. 

“So you should be.” 

“Is there anything I can do that’ll make it up to you, my love?” 

“Yes.”

“Name it and I shall…”

“Let me get some sleep!” 

That came out a lot harsher than Sif intended. She nearly apologised after seeing the look on Thor’s face, how genuinely upset he was for keeping her awake. Those doting eyes… yes he was sincere and he would do anything for her as she would for him, but sleep was more important, not his hurt feelings. 

Thor being Thor, understood. 

“Of… of course. Yes. Definitely. I’m sorry.” He kissed her lovingly on the lips and cheek. “I’ll let you sleep.”

“That’s so nice of you, my lord.” There was a little sarcasm in her tone but she added more sincerely. “Thank you.” 

Sif sighed and closed her eyes. Drowsiness quickly overcame her. 

Sif lulled into a peaceful stillness, nestled against Thor’s body, yet hers seemed to have other plans instead of actually falling asleep. She willed her hand to keep still but it ignored her and began to drowsily slide up and down the bulk of Thor’s arm. She tried to stop her feet from shimmying over his legs as well, yet they still did it, her toes curling and scraping through the bristles of hair on his shins. The next thing she was aware of was that she had one hand clamped to Thor’s wet ass cheek, and she was squeezing it as her lips lazily brushed over his.

“Mmm…” 

“-if?” 

The muffled sound of her name in her mouth didn’t stop make her stop. Instead, she kissed him harder and the slight raise of her leg touched her knee between his. She softly rubbed her knee against his cock and for that, she received a deep moan of approval in her mouth. 

The bed creaked and dipped as Thor rose up to his knees. He ripped away the furs from around Sif, took hold of her hands and pinned them by her head. They both smirked as Thor cautiously knelt over her and cupped his hand on the inside of her raised knee to help keep it moving over him. 

Her drowsy stupor vanished and now Sif was very much awake. Looking up at the beautifully naked Thor, at his wet hair in disarray, at every finely cut line and curve of his muscles and at the sight of his face as her knee slowly brought him to hardness, thoughts or needs of sleep were replaced by a much more carnal one. 

Thor dipped down and the strands of his hair fell and shrouded their faces. He kissed her tenderly at first, with the love she knew he had for her, then his hunger and want took over and Sif matched that want, biting at his lips and tongue as she kneaded him harder and faster. 

Thor grunted. Delectable salivating sounds drooled from his mouth with every grind against his erection. He was clearly loving it, the smile that accompanied the grimaces his face made was evident that he was, but suddenly Thor broke away and began to drag his mouth down and across her neck. Sif gasped and wrenched her hands free to grasp the wet straggled locks of Thor’s hair. She pulled him down, forcing Thor to roam his mouth across her chest. 

A pleasured whine and panting ragged breaths escaped her lips as Thor tended each of her breasts with worshiping kisses and lavish licks and swirls of his tongue. When he bit upon her already sensitive and harden nipples, Sif arched and bucked furiously up into him and locked her arms around his neck in choking hold. 

“Damn you Thor…” She moaned, forcing him to bite harder but instead Thor laughed and his chuckles puffed against her hot sweating skin. Eventually he forced himself out of her headlock and gazed up at her for a moment with a mischievous grin. 

His dirty laugh and mouth then ran down her body, purposely slow and steady, his beard tracing every inch of her flushed heated skin. Sif trembled. Her hands flailed and grabbed at the wet strands of her hair and she panted as he continued to pleasure her. She tensed when eventually his trail of kisses crept down between her legs. 

Sif cried out at the tingling scrapes of his beard as he kissed her, but the instant she felt the flick and probe of his tongue through her lips, Sif began to shake even more and Thor had to place his hands on her hips to steady her. She laughed joyful ecstatic moans as he probed deeper. She keened his name, she cursed him and pleaded for him as his skillful tongue stimulated her to the point she bucked up into his face, growling and demanding more. 

Thor was only too happy to oblige and so he continued on, his fingers joining with his mouth, working her to a wetness and to an arousal that was burning her up. 

Sif came, but a searing contracting pain accompanied the rush of pleasure and she felt herself gush into Thor’s mouth and over his face. Caught by surprise, Thor lurched back and fell off the bed. Recovering quickly he climbed back, and gazed at Sif with wonder and joy. 

“What have you done?” Sif gasped, even though she already knew what had happened. 

“It’s time!” Thor grinned and crawled up the bed to take Sif into his arms. He kissed her cheek and laughed giddily. “Your waters have broken!” 

Sif grit her teeth as another painful contraction coursed through her. Of course, now would be the time she goes into labour. 

She wasn’t going to get any sleep any time soon. 

Though who needs sleep when she was bringing her's and Thor’s daughter into the world.


End file.
